Day 14 of Write Every Day in November (Love in the Club)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. While working as a bouncer at a club Leatherhead thinks about his relationship with one of the go go dancers. Human AU


Day 14 of Write Every Day in November: So I started writing with the intent to make a fic in which Leatherhead has been dragged to the club and even though he hates it it's worth there to see Mikey having such fun. I wrote this instead and I like it. Go go dancers are a real thing and they really are kind just there to show everyone how much fun the club is. Mikey doesn't strip or anything like that, he just dances. Which I think is oddly perfect for him.

Love in the Club

Summary: While working as a bouncer at a club Leatherhead thinks about his relationship

Leatherhead frowned as a pair of sixteen year olds tried to pass off fake ID's. He refused to let them in and they walked away as though they'd been personally offended. Leatherhead didn't care what they thought. His job was to keep the underage people out and get as many good looking people in. The club was nice and it didn't hurt that it was known for its go go dancers.

Go go dancers were not strippers like a lot of people thought. They were supposed to get people in the mood to party. They danced to make the club look extra fun and exciting. Yes people watched them dance, but they weren't any more provocative or seductive than how most people danced.

Leatherhead leaned back slightly to get a look inside the club. He smiled as he caught a flurry of orange on one of the dancing platforms. Mikey looked like he was having fun. He always looked like he was having fun and while it was his job he loved it.

Leatherhead's other job ensured that when the night was over the dancers weren't harassed. Mikey didn't really need it though. Mikey might be a go go dancer, but he knew ninjutsu. He could handle himself just fine, and God help anyone who took his small frame as weak. It was what had attracted the man to Mikey. Mikey was in Leatherheads opinion the most beautiful contradiction. He was small with big blue eyes, blonde hair and a smattering of freckles that managed to make him look more sexy than cute. He had a big heart and kind of a big mouth, but if you dared to get him angry or hurt someone he cared about you should prepare for the ass kicking of a life time. Leatherhead remembered one of the other dancers being attacked at the club. Before Leatherhead could get over to them Mikey had the guy down with his hands behind his back. That was when Leatherhead had fallen in love. Seeing Mikey go from sweet and laughing to fierce and strong was amazing.

Leatherhead had spent the next two weekends working up the courage to ask him out. When he finally managed to get up the nerve to ask Mikey out the younger man had smiled and agreed. It took a while to match up their schedules, but once they did they decided to spend the whole day together. The date had been amazing and it was the beginning of the best relationship Leatherhead had ever had.

He learned that Mikey could have chosen not to work through college or he could have worked at his family's dojo, but he wanted to do something without the influence of his family. He wanted extra cash, but doing something different. While his family hadn't been thrilled with the dancing Mikey had made it clear that all he did was dance and the fact that the club was not only respectable, but in a good part of town helped.

When Leatherhead had met Mikey's family he'd been terrified. Of course when said family could take you out in three moves or less he felt justified in being so scared. It had turned out fine and Leatherhead had found friends in the brothers. The fact that Mikey was so close to his family hurt Leatherhead a bit. He'd been an orphan that had simply aged out of the system. He was going to school to be a researcher. Not anything spectacular, but Leatherhead liked science and maybe making a change in the world.

Leatherhead's love of science had caused him to form a strong bond with Donatello. He was going to MIT and, he and Leatherhead often talked about the newest science advances. Mikey made it clear that when they started talking together he got lost, but Leatherhead didn't care. Mikey might not be the best with science or math, but he was amazing with people. It was hard to meet Mikey and not fall in love with him. He was so sweet and gentle and eager to meet new people that Leatherhead felt the need to watch him extra carefully. If any of the dancers was going to end up with a stalker it would be Mikey. Leatherhead cringed at the memory of Mikey almost getting fired after a customer had accused Mikey of trying to steal his girlfriend.

Mikey had been on break and ended up chatting with a young woman. They had been laughing, but it was clear from how they were sitting that Mikey was just being his friendly self. Still the guy had seen them and had tried to punch Mikey. Mikey with his fast reflex had blocked the punch, but that had pissed the guy off further. Another bouncer had to break up the fight and Mikey almost got fired. The woman had come to Mikey's defense and it was a well known fact that Mikey was not only gay, but that he and Leatherhead were dating. Other people had stood up explaining that Mikey had just been defending himself and they guy had attacked him first. Management had kicked the guy out and his girlfriend had come back the next day with cookies as an apology. It had ended well, but since then Leatherhead noticed Mikey took more stock in how he interacted with others. It was a little sad to see Mikey's natural charmed turned down, but since it didn't affect Mikey's happiness Leatherhead left it alone.

Leatherhead sighed as he checked his watch. The night was almost halfway over. Mikey lived with Leo and Raph (Donnie lived on campus at MIT with his girlfriend April) at a nice apartment complex. Their father picked up the actual rent, but all the utilities, food, and extra luxuries were paid for by the boys. Mikey's father wanted his boys to learn about the real world and they liked it that way. Yes it was sometimes a pain trying to budget going out with having enough to pay for internet, but the Hamato boys never backed down from a challenge.

Leatherhead often crashed at their place and as long and Mikey and he kept their more intimate time together at a quiet minimum everyone got along pretty well. He liked it better than his small dorm room with a roommate who came back to the dorm drunk way too much. Mikey had been dropping hints about Leatherhead moving in fully and the offer was tempting. Still he did somewhat enjoy dorm life and wasn't quite ready to give it up. Moving in was also a big step that Leatherhead felt he just wasn't quite ready for. He gave himself another two weeks before he started to seriously consider it and talk to Mikey and his family about moving in.

Leatherhead was glad when the night was finally over. He made sure all the dancers got where they needed to go and that there were no creeps hanging around. When that was done he grabbed Mikey and pulled him into deep kiss. Mikey kissed back and the two got lost in each other for a bit. Mikey pulled away and yawned.

"Ready to go crash," he asked smiling?

Leatherhead chuckled and nodded and they made their way home. Once at Mikey's place they quietly got ready for bed and crawled in. Leatherhead pulled Mikey into his arms and they kissed gently.

Love you angel," he said softly.

Love you too" Mikey mumbled before the two quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
